Ojos color caoba
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Si de algo Caspian se había dado cuenta, era que aquellos ojos color caoba podían cambiar bastante. Y que no podía dejar de verlos. Warning: Casmund.


**Ojos color caoba**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a C.S. Lewis.**

_Si de algo Caspian se había dado cuenta, era que aquellos ojos color caoba podían cambiar bastante. Y que no podía dejar de verlos._

* * *

Se giró un poco, alejando su vista del reflejo de la luz solar que el mar le proporcionaba en ese momento. La brisa movió su cabello castaño, golpeando con cinismo su rostro. Escuchó risas cerca de él, mientras alejaba hebras oscuras de su cara. Se giró un poco, topándose con la mirada caoba del otro Rey, quien reía sin clemencia junto a su hermana menor. Sonrió un poco, a pesar de que era una clara burla a su persona la que causaba que aquellos ojos brillaran de esa forma en ese momento.

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, alejándolo y enviándolo a ese lugar donde se apilaban algunos similares. En lugar de ensimismarse y pensar el por qué se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas o su estómago se revolvía ligeramente en la presencia del otro, decidió poner en movimiento sus piernas y acercarse al Rey y Reina de antaño, que, para su suerte, habían dejado de reír sonoramente. Ahora simplemente le sonreían, con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, denotando que de verdad les había hecho mucha gracia su ligero infortunio.

-Edmund, Lucy-les llamó, esperando, de manera solemne, que se calmaran.-Me alegra ser quien plante una sonrisa en sus majestades, pero no creo que mi pequeño altercado con el viento haya sido para tanto. –les sonrió un poco.

-Si hubieras visto lo que nosotros, comprenderías.-dijo el dueño de los ojos color caoba, sonriendo altaneramente.

-Perdona, Caspian, pero la cara que pusiste nos pareció muy divertida.-intervino Lucy, en un tono bastante simpático, para apaciguar cualquier molestia, aunque no existía en esta ocasión.

-Está bien, también me hubiera gustado ver eso.-admitió, aunque no recordaba cómo se habían contraído los músculos de su rostro moreno.

-Llevabas un rato ensimismado.-comentó, casi por casualidad, Edmund, observando de reojo al mayor de ellos. Relativamente mayor, al menos, ya que no sabía si contar esos años "perdidos" donde crecieron en Narnia, o solamente los vividos en Inglaterra.

-Disfrutaba un poco de la vista.-mintió el otro. Y era bastante obvio, pues llevaban días y días con el mar y el cielo de la misma forma que lo estaba en aquél momento: sol brillante, mar a su alrededor, ninguna nube en el cielo, nada de tierra en el mar.

-Por supuesto.-dijo, con cierta nota de sarcasmo, el mayor de los hermanos Pevensie que se encontraba a bordo. Su hermana solo puso los ojos en blanco por un breve instante, antes de ver pasar a Reepichep más allá de donde estaban.

-Si me disculpan, iré un rato con Reep.-se excusó, aunque ya estaba en movimiento, alejándose del incómodo silencio que caía sobre los Reyes.

-Algo te tiene abrumado.-soltó Edmund, sin mucha sutileza, como sucedía de vez en cuando, cuando ya no soportaba la intriga de algún misterio, como aquél que Caspian mantenía desde hacía días.

-No es nada.-respondió casi con demasiada rapidez. Era obvio que no quería hablar de eso, mucho menos con él, pero si algo sabía Caspian con certeza, era que aquél chico de enigmáticos ojos color caoba no dejaría de indagar hasta saber de qué iba todo. Y eso es lo que temía. Que se enterara de lo que le sucedía incluso antes de que él mismo estuviera seguro.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.-insistió el otro.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar.-frunció el ceño al decirlo. De algún modo, le molestaba que el otro chico siguiera insistiendo con eso. Es decir, de ser cualquier otra cosa, seguramente le habría dicho, pero este asunto era mucho más complicado. Y lo que es peor, implicaba justamente al otro chico, que le miraba con cierta sorpresa por el tono de voz con que le había respondido. Antes de que dijera algo más, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el camarote que compartían, junto con el primo de los Pevensie.

-Te dije que había algo extraño en él.-susurró Edmund a su hermana, mientras veían, distraídamente, el atardecer en el horizonte. –Y no quiere decirme qué es.

-Edmund, no porque sean muy buenos amigos-enfatizó la palabra "muy" de una forma que le dio escalofríos a su hermano.-significa que deba decirte absolutamente todo lo que le pasa o piensa. Si tuviera que ver con Narnia o con nuestra misión, te lo habría contado enseguida, ¿no crees?-sus ojos, varios tonos más claros que los de su hermano, se fijaron en él.

-...-se quedó en silencio, prestándole aún menos atención a la puesta de sol que casi concluía. –Tienes razón, Lu.-pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonriendo un tanto. Aunque, en su fuero interno, seguía inquieto por lo que tuviera a Caspian de esa forma.

Suspiró, mirando el techo desde su hamaca, la cual se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro por el movimiento del barco. Se dio la vuelta, mirando ahora hacia la pared, sin encontrar una buena posición para descansar. Llevaba algunas horas allí encerrado, pensando, jalándose un poco el cabello, rascándose la barba, y vislumbrando los ojos color caoba que lo habían llevado a eso.

De haber estado en su cama, quizás hubiera cabeceado un poco contra ella. Pero en la hamaca no tendría sentido.

Estaba molesto, nervioso, irreconocible. Era Rey de Narnia. EL Rey de Narnia. Rey actual, al menos, ya que se seguía siendo Rey de Narnia aún si no vivía allí. Pero el caso es que lo era. Y como tal, no debería encontrarse postrado de esa manera, sin tener idea de qué hacer sobre un asunto que, de por sí, ya era imposible lo viera por donde lo viera.

La respuesta era clara: dejarlo pasar y sobrellevar aquello.

Pero no siempre la respuesta era la mejor. De eso se dio cuenta dos días después, estando a solas con el dueño de aquellos ojos que lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños. El chico Scrubb había salido antes que ellos, alegando algo sobre no soportar estar allí dentro, o algo así. En realidad, Caspian no se molestó en escucharlo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Terminó de calzar una de sus botas, con movimientos parsimoniosos, esperando que el Pevensie saliera también de allí. Pero, al voltear ligeramente hacia su dirección, se quedó de piedra, con la otra bota suspendida en el aire.

Su atención se había ido por completo hacia el chico de piel cremosa, del cual podía ver ahora algunas cicatrices antiguas asomándose por su espalda, mientras que su torso seguía al descubierto por unos breves instantes. Gloriosos instantes, se corrigió mentalmente. La camisa cayó como una cortina, terminando con el hechizo que lo había mantenido tan atento a donde menos debería haber estado.

Entonces sus ojos se toparon directamente con aquellos color caoba, que no podrían haberse visto más grandes. Lo había visto. Lo había notado. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada embelesada que le había dedicado de forma involuntaria.

Estaba esperando ver aquél brillo rojizo que parecían adquirir sus pupilas cuando se molestaba, pero era tal la sorpresa que seguían reflejando el dorado de la luz del sol que conseguía filtrarse por una de las ventanas.

Como si hubiera sido embrujado de nuevo, se puso en pie, soltando la bota, que cayó con un ruido sordo, despertando de su ensoñación a Edmund el Justo. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido para ver lo que el telmarino estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaba tan cerca de Edmund, que sentía su respiración agitada, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso ni en nada. Tomó su rostro con una mano, mientras que la otra se aferraba a su cintura, acercándolo más a él. Sus labios buscaron con rapidez los del otro, moviéndose sobre ellos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía cómo el calor fluía por sus venas, como si en lugar de sangre llevara fuego a través de ellas.

Su lengua lamió un poco aquellos labios que seguían inmóviles, antes de separarse por completo del chico. Lo miró, aún con expresión de sorpresa, o quizás de susto.

Había echado todo a perder entre ellos. Aquella amistad que tenían, la confianza, todo. Pero no podía deshacer lo que había hecho. Y, debía admitirlo, una parte de él se sentía orgullosa de haber tomado la iniciativa.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó la bota faltante del suelo, y salió de allí, dejando a un chico de ojos color caoba, que ahora brillaban más fuerte que antes.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Siento mucho errores de ortografía y gramática, así como la falta de una trama más concisa.

Tendrá continuación, al menos eso espero.

Es el primer Casmund que me atrevo a escribir, a pesar de que adoro a esta pareja desde hace ya unos años.

No me hubiera animado a escribirlo de no ser que andaba inundada de café y ya eran las 4:00 am y necesitaba sacar muchas cosas de mi cabeza por un rato.

Agradecería que me dijeran si quieren más de esto, si fue bueno, fue malo, qué faltó o qué sobró. Se aceptan sus críticas constructivas.

:,)


End file.
